Total Eclipse of the Mink's Heart
by Magi Tail Welkin
Summary: Following from "Moon Over Minerva" everyones favourite Mink learned her relation with the Hunk version Wilford B Wolf may not be vaiable.


**This is a story I cobbled together after binge-watching Animaniacs. This is a sequel to** ** _Moon Over Minerva_** **a personal favourite short of mine, it's not the best but I enjoy watching it, don't really know why.**

* * *

In her well-kept and comfortable log home, Minerva Mink, the beauty of the forest readied herself for tonight.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her curvaceous body. She walked up the mirror and observed her wet blonde hair and tail, paused for a moment before shaking herself, both hair and tail became both dry and formed into their familiar alluring shapes. She smirked and turned the audience "Bet you wish your hair did that." She then turned away from the fourth wall and went to the door. Her bathrobe hung near to it. With herself facing away from the audience she opened up her towel and put quickly put her robe on.

She opened the door to her bedroom and walked to her desk. Sitting down at the mirror she then opened up the draw and pulled out her dairy, unlock it, filed through to the first blank page and began writing, talking out loud as she did so "Dear Dairy, it's been almost a month, but now, tonight?" she dreamily sighed and flutter her eyes before continuing "I get to see him. The hunk of my dreams, yes he is Wilford B Wolf, Mondo Nerd-o, but tonight with the full moon out? Well, good things are worth waiting for." She turned to the clock and smiled "I still have time. The weather report says clear skies tonight, meaning we won't get, interrupted. Better get ready. Your faithful servant, Minerva Mink." After sighing off her dairy she locked it and put back within the draw, before getting up and head to her wardrobe.

She left the house in a red silk dress with purple gloves traveling all the way up and beyond her elbows, she looked up and the cliff overlooking the valley. She could just make out the figure of someone standing there, she grinned before she looked to the horizon as a small bit of illuminated rock peaked over the line of slight, she internally squealed, having to bit her lips and she wriggled with excitement 'Ready or not lover boy, here I come.', and at a fast, but refined pace her gorgeous body made its way towards the cliff.

She reached the tree and hid behind it, but peaked around. Just in time. Wilford Wolf sat on the rock. His usual goofy and clodhopping form she, well detest wasn't the word, not since that fateful night, but compared to his other form, his werewolf form, it didn't stand a chance. Right now the full moon came completely into view and shone its light onto the valley and on the two.

Wilford shook and growl, his hand rubbed against his face and his glasses flew away landed at her feet.

Minerva blinked and gasped as he fell to his knees, his muscled filled out, like balloons and by their size fit to burst, his back, legs and arms lengthened giving him the towering stature she adored. The small quiff of blue hair and the puff of fur for his tail bleached to a polished silvery white and grew, his hair went far beyond his shoulders, just touch the waist band of his tight and tearing pair of blue trousers, only just holding in his titanic thigh muscle. His tail continued on the cascade of white glowing strand going down to his knees.

Finally, he stood up and arched back giving a piecing howl, she covered her ear but smiled.

When finished she stepped out and stood behind him, hand on extenuated hip and grinning sultry "Hello lover boy," she said low "we got a clear star filled night for our romantic, walk, together."

Wilford sigh and turned to her giving her the prefect view of his square and expansive field of blue pecks, the mountain range of this abs and every cut within his artistic bodily perfection. Sighing with a deep breath, Minerva licked her lips as his chest heaved mightily.

"Minerva," his voice just as sexy as his body grabbed her attention immediately "This past month's given me time to think."

"Yes Wolfe?" she wondered what he could want, other than her.

"Do you actually love me?"

She blinked "Of course I do, who couldn't?"

"No, that not what I mean, you admire and desire me, but do you love me?"

"Wil?" she stepped forward "What do you mean?"

"If you loved me, then you would also love me as I normally am.", she put her hands on her hips and leaned in at him "Wilford B Wolf, I've waited almost a month for tonight, you could have talked to me before now."

"Would you have listened to me if I had? Decide I'm too shy during the day remember."

She crossed her arms "Just tell me what you want lover boy so we can spend the rest of the night together."

"That's just it. I don't think we can be together.", she blinked and looked at him, he stepped closer and took her chin "Minerva, I truly love you, with every fibre of my being, when you kissed me I felt a click within my soul, but while I fell into place, I don't think you truly have."

"Wilford?" a tear down her cheek as she made the big eyes at him.

"I don't just love you for your looks Minerva, your confident, daring and full of wit and charm, you're the greatest woman I've ever had the pleasure of even glimpsing." He sighed again "I'm sorry Minerva, but while you may love Wilford the Werewolf, I don't know if you can love Wilford the Loser Wolf." He turned and began walking away, he stopped and look back "This hurts my heart as much as I must be hurting yours. But I can't love someone fully, while they don't fully love me back." He continued walking into the forest and disappeared into the shadows.

Minerva stood frozen as tear feel down her face. Suddenly she collapsed to the ground leaning on the rock atop the cliff, put her hands to her face and started crying, her screams and wails sounded like a drowning moose, salt river strained the rock and her gloves and formed waterfalls and streaks of sadness.

At the same time as her wails a mournful howling echoed across the woods, nightingales stopped their song and flew into the blanket of night accompanied by owls and many other creatures of the night, trying to escape the sorrow of the alpha.

Minerva hearing this wanted to go to him, but his words stung her hard, she got up and ran back home. Shutting herself in. She climbed onto her bed and covered her head with her pillow. The harrowing song her, at the thought lover a new string her tear left her.

Before she knew it everything went black.

* * *

A buzzing caused her to wake. Groggily she got up and went press the answering machine, not to actually listen, more than likely all admirers of her want to ask her out, or Trudy, she sat down at her mirror and looker at her. A mess failed to describe her, her blonde locks knitted in Gordian Knots. Her bloodshot eyes surrounded by black smudges and streaks down the fur of her cheek bones. She sniffed and put still gloved hands to her face and shook herself, she wanted to cry again but it seemed she'd run out of tears.

Glancing down at the draw with her dairy she hesitated as she wondered if she could write this heart-breaking entry.

The next message played "Dear Miss Mink, my name is Woodrow Wolf," she gritted her teeth, she didn't want anything to do with wolves, no unless there name was, she sighed as she half listened "…but enough about my credentials and accolades within the lupus community," she had to commend his refined way of talking, like he'd common from an education in England, Oxford or Cambridge "my reason for calling you is concerning my dear nephew Wilford Wolf.", her eyes widened and she darted to the messaging machine "Now I am a bit confused, because last I heard from him he said you finally decided to be his girlfriend, an unusual pairing but I am not one to judge.", she blushed but her, ex-lover's, uncle continued "No what confuses me is that last night, his special night, he gave out a howl of regret and sorrow, I was almost complied to join in, what with in him as an Alpha Wolf in that form. From what I could translate he blames himself for something, but he finds it hard to forgive you, perhaps if we could speak, maybe we could compare notes in order to ascertain the problem."

She pressed pause 'Go into wolf-country?' she shook her head before her whole body shook, one lone wolf was fine, especially one like, she slapped herself and pressed play "I'll be visiting my good friend Slappy Squirrel and her charming nephew at the end of the week, perhaps we can meet either during or just after in the park. I am unsure about during knowing Miss Squirrel's view on company or lack of company, so if you come to the park I can excuse myself for a moment and indicate what the situation is."

She smiled, this arrangement sounded perfect.

* * *

"Da do da doodle de." She sang as she walked down the street in her red jumpsuit and purse in hand "Da, do da doodle de. It's not pretty being me." Her signature song, but today the words hung heavy on the tip of her tongue. What was the point of her beauty without someone to share it with? She knew no animal, not one as gorgeous as her could live forever, a cartoon Mink she may be, but nothing lasts forever.

Her hopes of dating Wilford was to share her beauty it with his prefect form, but now? She had found the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, but. She sighed and hoped this talk would enlighten her on Wilford's, condition, she grimace, calling it that made it sound terrible.

Well in a way it might be. She had discovered the man of her dreams and now without him in her life she felt terrible, and from what both Wilford said last night and what Woodrow said from the message, it made her, ex-lover, terrible too.

Hopefully this talk could sort things out between them.

"Hey, uh, stop!" someone called and the Mink turned around, then rolled her eyes. She saw the Warner Siblings running up fast followed by Ralph. T. Guard. How someone so overweight could have so much stamina was beyond her. She stopped and stood aside to let the three, whatever they were, to pass by.

She always assumed they were dogs, although Dot might be a cat. They couldn't be rabbits since their tails were different, and if she recalled on cartoon Yakko flat out said they weren't rabbits, even though they took the Bugs Bunny route to try and get to Pennsylvania, and of course tradition had it they ended up in Transylvania.

Anyway the three passed her and of course Yakko and Wakko stop in mid run. They both swivelled around at her and gave out their catchphrase "Hello Nurse!", and she panting at her.

Minerva sighed and rolled her eyes "Not today boys I've got business to take care of." She walked off still feeling their eyes on her.

Dot tapped her foot on the ground as the Mink passed her, the Warner Sister glanced up at the show co-star and muttered "Boys.", Minerva nodded and continued on her way.

Both Warner Brother watched her disappear then they felt themselves being pulled up by their clothes and Ralph said "Got you."

Yakko looked to the audience and wiggled his eyebrows before turning to Ralph "Got who?"

"Well you two of course."

"You sure?"

"Ah?" Ralph said before shaking his head and putting Yakko's face to his "Now wait you ain't tricking me this time."

"Ah," drawled Yakko with a shrug "it was worth a try. Although you have to admit I did make a good distraction."

"Distraction? U-ho." Ralph said before being hit on the head by one of Wakko's mallets, causing him to let the Warner Brothers go. Now free the siblings ran off.

* * *

Meanwhile Minerva reached the park and walked up to Slappy's hollowed out tree. She knocked on the door. It opened and the elderly squirrel star looked up at her "Oh it's you, Woodrow said he'd invited you, well you coming in or not?"

Minerva smirked and shrunk herself down to fit in the house. As a cartoon she did have a certain degree of control over her body, most of the time it was simply to keep her hair as it should be.

Anyway she entered the room as Slappy took her place on her arm chair. The Mink looked to the side, Skippy, Slappy's young and adorable nephew sat on the sofa next to who she deduced to be Woodrow Wolf.

Woodrow appeared to be a lanky version of Wilford the Werewolf, tall with wide shoulders, but very thin and also very angular in his appearance, probably meaning he was most likely a villain, if he was ever in a cartoon. His greying hair was all curled, he wore a slightly faded tuxedo complete with top hat white gloves and cane, and a thin pencil moustache under the noise of his, actually very small muzzle. He sat with his head high and a cup of tea in his hand, the saucer sat on top of his top hat, place on his lap. His closed eye opened slightly and he smiled "Ah you must be Miss Mink."

"Minerva please."

"If you insist Minerva, but I must inform you I only allow myself to be called Woodrow by my closest associates and family members, so for the moment I would like to be call Mister Wolf."

"Okay Mister Wolf," she put her purse one of the hook of the umbrella stand, beside an overly long scarf, and took her place on the free space on the sofa. Woodrow returned to Slappy "As you were saying Samantha?"

Slappy face palmed and looked to the audience "Somebody shot me." And she turned back to Woodrow "How many times do I have to tell you Woodrow, I'm Slappy, the Slap-Happy Squirrel. Sammy Squirrel left when she got the snot beat out of her by Screwy Squirrel and Meathead."

Skippy blinked "That was you Aunt Slappy?"

"Yeah," she waved it off "back when I was young and dreaming of being a straight cartoon actress, that how I ended up meeting Vina Waleen…"

"Bambi's mom yeah."

"Yeah, I was an extra, watching that movie was a nostalgia trip for me. So anyway Woodrow what brings you here, I ain't seen you since before Maroon Cartoons went bust."

"You exaggerate Samantha; I was an observer for that over biased court case, in the Wolf-Country. I must say you handled them most spectacularly. I really do enjoy the schadenfreude from your antics with Uncle Walter."

She waved him off "Enough with the flattery, Screwy gave me the fill before," she sighed and looked down at her tea.

"Aunt Slappy?" Skippy asked, Woodrow put his hand on Skippy's shoulder "I think I should explain.", Skippy narrowed his eyebrow "I'm not listening to a relative of mean old Walter Wolf."

Woodrow grinned with a sigh "Walter's side of the family have been the black sheep, I'm amazed the rivalry between Samantha and Walter have lasted so long. Beside he disowned my father for converting and marrying a nice Christian lady wolf, thus he took a dim view of me, my siblings," he glanced at Minerva "and their children." He returned to Skippy "Besides you Aunt speaks to me like a true friend, you can trust me."

Skippy sighed "Okay, I just hope Aunt Slappy doesn't go cuckoo like she did after watch all those daytime shows."

Woodrow nodded "I heard what happened, thank goodness her love for you made her come to her senses. She hasn't loved anyone quite like you since Screwy Squirrel."

"The guy who beat her up?"

"True, she ended up hospitalised, and in a coma. When she recovered she changed from being a straight and cute actress to the slapstick and crazy fun comedy star you see today, she had herself redrawn to fit Preston Blair's design of the Screwball Character, and tried to better Screwy at a goof-off, it came to a tie, but it caught the attention of R. K. Maroon, he signed her on to her own series, become the first female cartoon character to have her own series since Betty Boop. Anyway she and Screwy became close friends and then a couple, he grew a tuft of blonde hair to please her, in fact," he leaned in and whispered "they we're engaged to be married.", Skippy's eyes widened and he then whispered a question "What happened next?", Woodrow sighed "Tex Avery had trouble directing Screwy. R. K. Maroon on the hand had directors who could handle such chaos, quite why Plotz didn't think of putting them in charge of the Warner Siblings to give then another chance I will never know. Anyway Tex thought it best to get rid of Screwy for good."

Skippy raised an eyebrow "I thought you couldn't die a cartoon?"

"We age if we so choose, and thus we can choose to move on, but true we are virtually indestructible. This was in Nineteen-Forty-Six, one year before the Acme Murder, do you know about it."

Skippy nodded "I watched _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_ , the dramatic reconstruction of the real event right?" then he shuddered before exclaiming "Tex Avery used Dip on Screwy Squirrel?"

A load crash sounded and they turned seeing Slappy stare, tear in her eyes, the broken cup of walnut coffee at her feet. In a flash she rushed to her room and locked it tight.

"Aunt Slappy!" Skippy exclaimed, Woodrow took his hand "No Skippy, she need so time to herself, she's had over fifty years of pent-up sorrow, she needs a catharsis." He sighed "But yes, Tex did use Dip, not a barrel load or anything quite so obvious, he had Screwy unwittingly take it internally so it acted as a poison. That why he was such a wreck in the last scene of his last short _Lonesome Lenny_. It was Valient and Valient's last case before that fateful run with whoever Judge Doom was. Samantha turned very bitter having lost the love of her life, she became hard to work with off camera, and thus very antagonistic towards her antagonists, hence the lasting hatred Walter, Sid and Beanie still have for her."

"Gosh. Wait, if Aunt Slappy and her villains worked for Maroon how come they're all with Warner Bros. for the show? And what about Suzi Squirrel in the thirties for WB?"

"In the case of Suzi it was basically find work, her heart wasn't really into comedy at the time, it was just a job. As for today after the Acme Murder and the subsequent murder of R. K. Maroon and the fall of Cloverleaf, Maroon Cartoons was bought and spilt between Disney and Warner Bros. Roger and Jessica Rabbit and Baby Herman went to Disney and your Aunt Slappy and her associate went to Warner Bros.", Skippy slowly nodded in understanding.

Woodrow finished his tea and put it on the table. He stood up and dusted himself down "I don't think we can continue we this little get together any longer." He held out his hand to Minerva "Care to join me outside?", she nodded and gladly took his offered hand. She took her purse of the rack and noticed Woodrow remove the overly long scarf and wrapped it around his neck.

Upon existing they readjusted themselves to their proper heights. Woodrow rubbed the side of his head "I must say I really hate the odd sinking feeling you get when one changes their proportions, it's worse than in lifts." He turned to Minerva "Now then perhaps we should start discussing this situation with my nephew.", she nodded and Woodrow asked putting his top hat on his head "How did you meet Wilford?"

"Ever since he came to the forest, a little under three months ago I think, Wilford spent his time trying to ask me out on a date, but," she sighed "I kept on rejecting him because of his appearance and mannerisms, it was only when I saw his werewolf form for the first time last month I actually decide to give him a chance."

"Did you go out with him before the other night?"

"No actually, I just waited for the full moon."

"I see; you never took the opportunity to learn of Wilford's personality in his usual form."

"He's a goofball character in that form, what more is there to him?"

Woodrow sighed "That may be so, yes he does fit into that archetype, but as Terry Pratchett said, talent defines what you do, not who you are. Just because in his normal form he has the talent of a goofball, doesn't mean he has the stereotypical personality of one. Besides, aside from the loose of his shyness and inhibitions it's still Wilford, he person get replace by someone else. What about Wilford can you glean from what you know?"

Minerva arched her eyebrow and put her head in her hand "Let me think. He's persistent for one thing. He always tried, until he started howling at the moon."

"He's a wolf, we always howl to let go of sorrow, it's a cathartic thing. But your right, he's driven, he always tries to get his goal, he always tries. What else."

"He must be intelligent, when I asked him when the next full moon was he said most calendars said every twenty-eight days."

"Yes, when we first learnt about his," Woodrow sighed and scratched his head "can't really call it a curse can we, because in truth it's more of an occasional benefit, especially since it's what finally drew you to him. Anyway when we learnt he was a werewolf, he started looking into everything relating to them, this lead to a love of knowledge and a passion to share knowledge. Anything else?"

"So he very driven and intelligent. That may make him a nerd, but he does want to do good, I don't think he's hurt anything, whether in his nerd form or his werewolf form, so he's kind too." She blinked "You know, now that I think about it, his shyness is actually quite cute. Maybe there is stuff to like about Wilford's nerd form." She turned to Woodrow seeing his raised eyebrow "Oh don't get me wrong, ever since the full moon last month I didn't hate his appearance then, it just compared to his other I felt the nerd paled in comparison to the hunk."

Woodrow nodded "I see; do you still feel that way?", Minerva blinked and hummed "Not as much, I can see the advantages of both forms now, but still," she slapped herself "you shouldn't think like that Minerva," she stood up determined "you're going to accept you like Mondo Nerd-o and you are going to like it. You're not going to lose him and turn into a woman like Slappy. Right? Right." She nodded to herself and began walking off, she then stopped and turned to Woodrow "Thanks for the talk Mister Wolf, I hope we can meet again."

"Oh I very well think so Minerva, I be that I'll be calling my niece-in-law soon."

Minerva blushed, before she grinned and wriggled slightly, then she waved and at a fast pace walk went home.

Woodrow pulled out a pipe "Woodrow "Matchmaker" Wolf, you done it again.", he glanced to the audience and produced a match in his gloved hand like a magician "My work here is down." He struck the match, lit the pipe and walk in the opposite direction to Minerva "Now then," he pulled out a book from his jacket pocket "what other cartoon couples are having troubles." He being mumbling names as he walked in the opposite direction to Minerva.

* * *

She reached his den. She'd never been to it before. What she assumed to be a den dug into the ground turned out to be a tree, hallowed out, she glanced at the audience again "Don't people have an imagination this days?", she knocked on the door, only for the door to open, she gulped "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Suddenly a load growl sounded and Minerva gasp and clutched her heart "Wilford, he sounds hurt!" she started rushing back and forth "What do I do? What should I do?"

A load howl stopped her in her tracks, like the other night this howl called to her. She turned to the door, took a deep breath and walked in.

The first room looked like a library, books beside books on shelves carved into the walls, she went to the nearest shelf and read the spines, all of them about werewolves. The next shelf about lunar cycles and features of the moon. Then she noticed the desk in the centre full of notes, the top one read, the handwriting some of the most beautiful she'd ever seen 'I think I have figured out my situation, Mom and Dad are more than sure I was conceived under a new moon, which is a documented way of creating a werewolf, but the condition only appeared on the first full moon after my sixteenth birthday. In that form I am the first of the family to be an Alpha since Grandpa and Granduncle Walter left Europe, and from what I can tell, if I wasn't a werewolf I would be an alpha permanently, this is a curse, I'm cursed to be at my weakest the majority of my time, while I'm okay with that, I know I can be better. No of the methods to end a werewolf are really beneficial, or moral. There is however a possible way, someone has to accept me for who I am in both form, appreciate me fully. I need to find person for me.'

Minerva felt a tear fall "I'm sorry Wilford, I should have treated you better, I was a monster inside this red-hot body. You choose me, well I choose you, all of you, my lovable nerd."

"And I won't forget." Said a voice that made her hurt flutter and her eyes widen. She turned around to the archway to a stairway. The sight she saw. Her jaw dropped her eyes popped out widely, and she literally fell apart.

Quickly she reassembled herself, but her month remained open with hr tongue out, her eyes wide and dilated and feeling very weak in the knees.

Wilford grinned "I won't forget, nor fail to reward that which is given.", the werewolf stood in all his masculine glory, in his claw hand held the torn remains of his blue trouser, but the canine hunk stood without a stitch on him, he even started posing.

"W, W, W," Minerva panted "Wilford? Your, it's not, the moon's not."

He grinned showing his pearly fangs "You know you're very cute when you speak incoherently." He trudged forward and embraced her, being careful with her and spoke softly in her ear "You did it Minerva, you learned to accept me as a whole. You broke the curse on me.", Minerva blushed hard, her embracement turned to desire as he squeezed her into his pecs, her heat built up so much that she blew steam out ears with a train whistle sound effect. She then gasped his neck and hugged him tightly, but sighed "I didn't do it by myself though Wolfe, I had help from your Uncle Woodrow."

He chuckled, his laugh a small hush, it soothed and excited her in all the right ways, and his voice as he spoke seemed so hypnotic "You didn't have to take his advice, you choose to though, it was you who did it Minerva. And I can't thank you enough. But,", she looked at him and saw the desire in his eyes and his sultry grin "I have an idea on how to start." One of his big hands started stroking along her body and stopped at her hips, it then went under, and a finger start rubbed at her groan. Minerva moaned "Oh yes, yes please Wilford, make me yours." He started purring, next thing she knew the back of her jumpsuit was in his teeth and he raced down the stairway which lead into a cave.

Her eyes widened at the next room. A bedroom on shorts with a bed made of furs and close by a waterfall of some underground river, next to it a towel rack 'Wilford must use it as a shower.' She then imagined both of them under it. Her daydreaming stopped as he placed her on the fur, she knew what to do and removed her jumpsuit, then took off her undergarments, she then laid back and rubbed hand over the furs of the bed "I like this lover boy, so much sexy in one room." She returned her eyes to him as he knelt down, his alpha body cast a long shadow over her. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She sighed and moaned, within herself she felt a click, the best she could describe the wonderful feeling, having the love of her life.

They broke the kiss and she looked down and her eyes widened again, she gulped and whispered "Be gentle Wolfe. I'm, I'm still a virgin.", he grinned again and whispered "It shouldn't be surprising but same here, but should be letting them watch?" they both looked at the audience. Minerva smirked and pulled down a black screen with "The End."

* * *

 **The stuff about Screwy Squirrel and the** ** _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_** **references come from another Fanfiction** ** _Whatever happened to Slappy Squirrel_** **. I also changed Bumbi to Bambi, since we all know what that cartoon was about.  
**

 **I may do a follow-up story, but only when I have a idea, the idea for this one just wouldn't leave my head.**


End file.
